


Bet

by Hyuwujin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuwujin/pseuds/Hyuwujin
Summary: *real summary here*or, the members wanted to stop jisung from getting all he desires and hyunjin was not having it.





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> hello this fanfic is a total shit and i started to write it a while ago but only finished now (4am) so

Hyunjin had never agreed to that stupid bet.

Few months before their realtiy show, the members got tired of jisung getting whatever he wants when he acts cute. None of them could say no to his stupidly cute actions, and one day minho gathered everyone in secret, except jisung, and announced his idea.  
"as you know, my friend, han jisung, a member of our group, has been using his power to manipulate us all into giving him anything he wants." few people nodded in agreement.  
"Me and seungmin thought for a long, long time what are we going to do to stop him, and we decided on a solution! The first one who's going to react any way positive towards jisung's aegyo, going to buy meals for the other members for a whole month. Yelling 'ew' is more than acceptable." the members discussed quietly before cheering and agreeing immediately.

No one actually asked hyunjin if it's ok. His heart beating faster anytime jisung only talked to him, or somehow ended up standing close didn't help at all.

 

A year of endless torments, trying to avoid jisung's kisses, not to melt anytime he opens his stupid mouth with his stupidly soft lips (the amount of times he pressed them against his skin, while the taller boy sends a cold look towards minho who stood by because he KNEW about hyunjin's crush all the way), trying not to lose that bet because hell, hyunjin didn't have that much money to spend.  
Everyone else seem to handle the situation perfectly fine, so he just had to catch up their pace.

But then, well, he couldn't resist it anymore.

All the nine members were at the practice room, a place they needed to practice at. The thing is, they had a long day and it was getting real late, and jisung was probably really stupid (we been knew. 'lyrical genius in my ass' hyunjin thought), because he decided it was alright to act cute in this exact moment, directly facing hyunjin.

At first, the older boy just rolled his eyes, his hair hiding the bright red color of his ears. the usual routine.  
jisung pouted when the other was completely ignoring him. "hyunjin, be a little fun." he asked, touching the taller's locks and leaning closer. quick move of head and hyunjin captured jisung's mouth with his, touching the other's cheeks oh-so-softly.  
"my god, jisung, just shut up already." he said after letting go of him, standing up and stretching a bit, coming back to practicing the choreography as he needed.  
Everyone was silent for a few seconds, then getting cut by minho saying "we'll have to discuss about it being a lose or not," and then the practice continued. Jisung got so many moves wrong.

When they all got back to the dorm, hyunjin was the first to get into the shower. He wasn't very sure if what he did was right. Of course he wanted to do it, far before jisung even acknowledged his existence when they started to practice together, but the other was too busy with producing and practicing, so hyunjin learned to admire him from afar, and it was fine, really! it wasn't like jisung would be interested in a relationship anyway.  
He quickly dried himself and wore his clothes after he heard the members rushing him from outside, and walked back to the room. he comfortably placed himself on the bed and decided to do nothing but laying and staring at the ceiling until the other members will finish showering and would watch a movie together. perfect.

It did went as planned, though, but he could never lay peacefully without getting disturbed, right? and of course, it had to be a very specific thing that disturbed him.  
"hyunjin? can... can we please talk?" jisung said. he looked SO small and so fluffy that hyunjin physically felt pain. he carefully raised himself from the bed to sit still.  
"sure." they shared smiles (both looked nervous and fake as hell. none of them mentioned that) and jisung sat on the bed next to hyunjin.

"so..."  
"so?"

jisung opened his mouth to speak, but a few moments passed and hyunjin just stared blankly at him.

"i..." _finally_! "i kinda like you, for a while now, and i just.. i felt bad after you kissed me because your intentions probably aren't as what i hoped for and i feel guilty for what i felt after that and i just had to tell you this so i won't feel like that again and i promise that i can move on if it makes you feel uncomfortable and i understand because who wouldn't? just please don't hate me because you are so important to me and i don't want to ruin our friendship and i don't want to hurt you in any way so please don't feel hurt and know that you're not obligated to even respond now because it's a lot and... that's it. i'm sorry for spending your time."

_oh_.

while hyunjin's brain was slowly processing the information, he started to panic. very highkey panicking. he suddenly felt so hot and his hands were sweating and his heart was beating so fast and loud in his chest that he was surprised it hadn't burst out already.  
jisung looked at him with widened eyes, looking genuinely worried about the boy.

hyunjin coughed a few times to clear his throat.  
"i like you a lot, jisung." the words could be barely heard, even by the speaker himself.  
"could you repeat?" blush covered the younger's cheeks.  
"i like you a lot." hyunjin repeated, now louder. he bite his lips nervously.  
"oh. that's great news."  
"yeah."  
"good."

silence layed between the two, and then jisung hugged hyunjin. the older could felt how shaky the other's hands have been.

"were you really so nervous about confessing to me?" he asked, and jisung nodded slowly, rubbing his nose against hyunjin's skin, which instinctively made him tighten his shoulders to defend himself from the tickles, and blushed when he almost hit the other. jisung giggled. and it wasn't like hyunjin didn't hear this sound before, but it always felt like the first time.

on the other hand, each kiss they shared didn't feel the same at all.  
it happened backstage, after they won the rookie award, when the two kissed for the first time.  
they felt overwhelmed. nothing prepared them for the cheers they got and the emotional mess they all were afterwards. some had to shed some tears here and there, but they gained comfort by the presence of the group.  
however, when they were about to leave and head back to the dorms, jisung felt the need to press his and hyunjin's foreheads together, give him a small peck on the lips and whisper: "you did well today, hyunjin." before going outside.  
you could call hyunjin biased, but he thought this was as big achievement as the award they got.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda rushed the ending sjjshdb im so sorry but i passed 1k words fuckers


End file.
